Un paste para Mello!
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Vuelvo a joderlos con mis fics!toy de vuelta... Es el cumple del rubio mas hot del mundo, y el pelirrojo mas sexy del mundo le quiere dar el pastel de chocolate que todos los años acostumbra pero ho! todas las pastelerias estan cerradas... ¿Que hara Matt?


**Un pastel para Mello**

Era una tarde nublada y calurosa. En un departamento de algún lugar de New York, una pareja de amigos realizaban actividades de hocio propias de ellos... uno jugaba con una mini consola y fumaba mientras recostaba su humanidad en un sofá negro, y el otro se limitaba a saborear un chocolate perdiendo su vista en la nada. El de la mini consola, Mail Jeevas, alias Matt era un chico excesivamente apuesto, delgado, alto, su cabello era rojo, ligeramente desordenado y corto, su piel impecablemente blanca y sus ojos de un cristalino verde agua, vestía una camiseta negra a rayas rojas, jeans azules, algo desgastados y ajustados, mientras en la cima de su cabeza, sostenía unos googles color naranja. Su acompañante, Mihael Keehl, alias Mello no se quedaba atrás, era también esbelto, su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente cortado a un estilo cleopatra a medio cuello con un flequillo que le llegaba a la altura de sus profundos, penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos azules, su tez era también clara, llevaba puesto un chaleco bastante ajustado de cuero negro con cierre, pantalones del mismo material, color y confección que le brindaban a su cuerpo un toque de interesante sensualidad, en conjunto con unos guantes de cuero negro que cubrían misteriosamente sus manos. Ambos eran irresistibles para cualquier ente humano o no humano.

De pronto, el rubio se puso de pié inquiriendo con un deje de cansancio -Me largo de aquí... estoy aburrido... quizá valla a comprar más chocolate y te ahorre la molestia Matty.-al parecer estaba de buen humor.- quizá golpee a alguien en el trayecto también...- o tal vez no... pero no todos los días era tan condescendiente con su amigo, sólo lo era una vez al año. Tras esto atravesó la puerta dejando solo al pelirrojo.

- 13 de diciembre ¿eh?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?... creo que lo usual...- pensaba el pelirrojo en voz alta una vez solo. Y claro, ese día no era un día cualquiera. Ese día, Mello se perdía unas horas por la ciudad y así le daba un poco de tiempo a su perro para preparar algo especial... quizá un regalo... si, era su cumpleaños.

Matt decidió salir a comprar un pastel de chocolate y un regalo para Mello... como en todos los viernes 13, las cosas deben salir mal, todas las pastelerías estaban cerradas. Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, e ir en busca de un regalo... el cual encontraría en una tienda de armas- ...quizá en muy temprano para que abran las pastelerías-. Entró en el local, y al poco tiempo descubrió el regalo perfecto.

- Esta es buena...- dijo observando una calibre 11 de fino porte y cromada.-...me la llevo.

- Si señor.- dijo el empleado envolviéndola.

Una vez en la calle, recordó algo.- Maldición... ¿Qué diablos se supone que deba hacer con el pastel? Si no lo encuentra me matará...- meditó en silencio luego de dirigirse unas cuantas palabra a sí mismo, para después continuar con su charla interna.- ¿Y... si preparo uno?... no creo que sea tan difícil... ¡Eso haré! Será mejor que consiga los ingredientes.- dijo algo emocionado por la idea.

Unos minutos después, entró en el departamento con unas bolsas de supermercado que contenían huevos, leche, tres paquetes de baño de chocolate negro, manteca, harina, y una preparación para biscuit en polvo ¿De qué?... pues claro que de chocolate también. -¡Manos a la obra!- dijo fingiendo entusiasmo y apartando el regalo de las cosas para el pastel.- ¿Cómo demonios comienzo con esto?- dijo para sí observando las instrucciones contenidas en la caja con la preparación, leyéndolas.- Veamos... debo mezclar 250ml de leche con 3 huevos... luego.. aquí dice batir... ¡Demonios! No tengo batidora... supongo que tendré que comprar una.- el dinero no era un problema... ¿Acaso tenía que ver con el trabajo del rubio? Oh sí... luego de que encarcelaron a Kira, el rubio tomó el mando de toda la mafia... eso era bueno, sólo para no llamar la atención, vivían en ese departamento, que no estaba mal... sólo que habían mejores.

El pelirrojo vistió su chaqueta de piel beige y atravesó la puerta. Quince minutos después, entró en la cocina con el nuevo electrodoméstico. Se trataba de una batidora eléctrica de mano.- Tecnología... no me falles, por favor...- el reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta PM, no estaba preocupado por el pasar del tiempo en lo absoluto, Mello en realidad tardaba en sus salidas anuales...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la cuidad...

-Un año más vivo... no está mal Mihael...- susurraba para si mismo un hermoso rubio -¿Qué estará pensando en hacer Matt?- pronunció suavemente mientras caminaba sin preocupación alguna, observando las vidrieras... lo único que de verdad llamaba su atención eran las prendas negras. -¿Qué harás cachorro?... supongo que lo usual.- inquirió finalmente. Sólo una vez al año, Mello se transformaba en Mihael Keehl , y se tomaba la libertad y el tiempo para divagar entre sus pensamientos pasados, presentes y futuros.

En el departamento...

- ¡¿Qué demonios!?- dijo exaltado Matt -¡Ajá! Aquí estas- prosiguió conectando la batidora a una pequeña batería.- ...se supone que luego de mezclar la leche y los huevos, debo homogeneizarlo con el contenido del paquete.- siguió las instrucciones y volcó el contenido de la caja en el bowl que contenía la mezcla, encendió la batidora y la acercó a la extraña solución de dos fases todavía, con la esperanza de que los movimientos circulares que le proporcionaba con el aparato, convirtieran aquella en la preparación perfecta para un pastel de chocolate. Todo comenzó a saltar por doquier manchando los azulejos de la cocina, la laptop junto a la camiseta y el rostro del inexperto cocinero.- ¡Diablos! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita cosa!... tranquilo Matt, no se acabará el mundo con una porción menos en el pastel.- se tranquilizó a sí mismo al ver la cantidad de ingredientes que había perdido con esa lluvia. Cuando el chisporroteo de ingredientes cesó y la mezcla comenzó a homogeneizarse debidamente, el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.- Que suerte tengo... ¡Ja! Mello no creería ni en un millón de años lo que estoy haciendo por él en este maldito y mugroso segundo...-comentó divertido-... Lo que se hace por amor... o mas bien temor...- agregó sonriendo dulcemente -Si él estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que limpiaría las manchas de chocolate de mi rostro... con su lengua...- susurró sonrojándose al apreciar la imagen de esa alucinación en su mente, luego volvió a la realidad -¡Listo! Creo que es suficiente batido ¿Ahora qué?- inquirió al tomar la caja entre sus manos nuevamente, donde observó un cartel que decía "Colocar en un molde circular previamente enmatecado y enharinado"...- ¿Qué demonios?¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer eso?... ¿Y de dónde carajo saco el molde?- allí fue donde escuchó la vececita de su conciencia diciendo "A comprar Matt... y no sería mala idea tomar tu amada laptop y entrar en un sitio de cocina..."

Matt sonrió burlándose de sí mismo.- Finalmente mi conciencia me dicta algo coherente.- miró el reloj digital... eran las cinco de la tarde con cinco minutos... sólo habían pasado 35 minutos desde que comenzó con su hazaña gastronómica...

Corrió hacia el supermercado, se adentró en el área de cocina y tomó un molde circular para pasteles, en ese momento vio un enorme cartel con letra llamativas que decía "Decore su pastel de manera divertida con la nueva manga de repostería", al ver esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos -Quizá lleve esta cosa también...- tomo el utensilio y se dirigió a la caja.

En la calle frente al supermercado...

El rubio continuaba caminando, hasta que volteó por accidente hacia una de las puertas del supermercado. Pudo distinguir a un pelirrojo bastante desalineado saliendo de éste con una bolsa, que al parecer contenía una caja en su interior. -¿Qué habrás hecho Matt?- Mello distinguió a su pelirrojo, lo haría donde sea, su imagen era simplemente inconfundible. Lo último lo dijo cual madre reprochando a su hijo.- Seguro compro otro cochino videojuego, y quizá más mugrosos cigarrillos...- al parecer se resignó ante su errónea deducción, y sí, era completamente errónea. Porque, tal como lo había dicho Matt, Mello ni en un millón de años creería lo que estaba haciendo su amigo por él en ese maldito y mugroso segundo.

En la cocina del departamento...

- Me cago en... ¿Me habrá visto?... no lo creo... de lo contrario me habría alcanzado y me habría golpeado...- respiró tranquilo nuevamente. Luego abrió su portátil y buscó los procedimientos que no entendió en google. Si bien era un genio, sobre cocina no tenía ni mas mínima idea.

Hizo lo que pudo para llevar a cabo casi sin hacer desastre las nuevas instrucciones.- Algo tenía que salirme bien...- suspiró cansado - ¡Ahora al horno!- parecía mas entusiasmado esta vez, cuando lo hizo se percató de que ahora tenía un lapso de 40 minutos sólo para él... sonrió, tomó su PSP y se tumbó en el sofá, no sin antes encender una alarma que le alertara la cocción del pastel... Sí, Matt no era tan despistado al parecer... no cuando se trataba de Mello... (Piensen mal... o )

40 minutos después la alarma resonó, y Matt, como nunca, la obedeció y dejando a un lado su PSP, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí tomó repasador, abrió el horno y quitó el biscuit de allí. Observó por unos segundos su pequeña misión casi consumada.- Se ve bien Matt... espero que sepa tan bien como luce...- Se dijo entre dientes.-... es hora de hacer la cobertura y el relleno.- según más instrucciones, puso el chocolate a calentar, eso y decorar era lo único que restaba por hacer, ya que sólo eso debía llevar el relleno y la cobertura, ése era el único ingrediente. 20 minutos después dejó templar el chocolate... ya había derretido chocolate antes, pero no precisamente para untarlo en un pastel.(Muajajaja *-*)

Con un cuchillo dividió el biscuit en tres capas y se dispuso a ponerles el dichoso relleno.- Bien Matt... no eres tan inútil...- se alabó (por así decirlo -..-) -A decorar...- He allí otra vez el entusiasmo fingido.- ¿Qué diablos debo hacer?... ajá... ok... y ahora...- balbuceaba solo, mientras colocaba el chocolate en la manga de repostería luego de elegir una linda forma para decorar. Y así continuó decorando hasta que la cobertura de acabó, y sólo quedó lo suficiente como para escribir un mensaje en la cima del cake. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer su desastrosa letra allí, deletreó lo mejor que pudo "Feliz cumpleaños Mello". Al terminar, sonrió con el resultado.- El bastardo me debe una... una muy grande...- rió maliciosamente.- Dios... finalmente terminé... y no está tan mal... sólo queda envolver el regalo.-

Matt había comprado una especie de papel para envolver bastante fino, era negro, y combinaba a la perfección su opaco y profundo color, con un tenue brillo.

-Descansaré por un momento hasta que Mello regrese...- pronunció en medio de un bostezo y recostándose en el sofá, luego de dejar en la mesa que se encontraba en frente de éste, un regalo perfectamente envuelto, y un pastel de chocolate bastante apetecible, con una pequeña vela negra en la parte central del mismo y observando la hora del reloj... las siete de la noche. Claro está que el cachorro cayó en un profundo sueño.

En la entrada del edificio

Un hermoso chico rubio y de ojos azul noche de adentró en el enorme edificio, se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, sabiendo que si fiel perro lo estaría esperando con alguna cursilería de cumpleaños... eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

En realidad, Matt era la única razón por la cual sonreía (a veces), si bien era una persona de pocas palabras y hasta a veces cortante, Mello encontraba la forma de hacérselo saber... con golpes quizá... que seguramente más tarde se convertirían en caricias...

Con paso lento y firme, se dirigió hasta las escaleras, y subió las escaleras con entusiasmo disimulado, se sentía como un niño... esperaba un regalo... que no fuera precisamente un juguete...

Llegó al premier piso y se detuvo frente a una puerta con una letra "M" metálica, que resplandecía en la parte superior de la misma... era la letra de orden del departamento. La divisó por unos segundos, sonrió por lo bajo y pensó "Que ironía..."

Tomó el picaporte entre sus dedos, cubiertos por sus guantes negros, giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y dio el primer paso dentro de su hogar. Con dos pasos más, pasó por al lado de una puerta entreabierta, era la cocina... algo olía muy bien... olía a chocolate... pero no quiso entrar...(Buena decisión).

Se dispuso a caminar hacia el sofá negro de la sala y encender la televisión por un momento, pero le pareció oler a tabaco quemado... cuando asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá, vio algo que lo conmovió de alguna manera: sobre la mesa frente al sofá, reposaba una caja negra, mediana, con forma de prisma y a su lado, un par de cucharillas de postre y un pastel de chocolate, donde claramente se leía un cartel que anunciaba con letras prolijas pero algo temblorosas "Feliz cumpleaños Mello".

De pronto, una pequeña y tibia lágrima rodó por su mejilla, delineando en su rostro una tímida y tierna sonrisa... vio a Matt recostado cómodamente allí, sus ojos angelicalmente cerrados y su rostro con un no-sé-qué que lo ponía algo nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

Lentamente, dio dos pasos insonoros y sigilosamente, movió las piernas de Matt para hacer un espacio donde se sentaría. Una vez a su lado acarició su rostro con suavidad (inusual en Mello), causando un escalofrío casi imperceptible en la piel de su cachorro, quien tierna y pesadamente, abrió sus ojos.

- Cachorro imbésil... mira cómo me pones...-

- Mello...- Matt notó aquel brillo, cual marca de agua, dejando un reluciente camino en la mejilla de Mello. ¿Acaso había llorado? No tuvo tiempo de pensar, sólo recibió un abrazo y unos suaves labios posándose sobre los suyos, proporcionándole el dulce y breve de un beso.

- Te amo...- susurró Mello, en el oído de Matt, haciendo que este notara el tono sugerente que empleaba el rubio de manera provocativa... pero a la vez ... profundamente sincera

- Vamos... no te pongas sentimental... abre tu regalo...- respondió, tratando de disimular el brillo de sus ojos por lágrimas aún ausentes... Mello jamás había sido tan dulce.

El rubio sonrió ante el pequeño sarcasmo de su cachorro, y volteándose, tomó la caja negra entre sus manos... la despojó rápidamente del envoltorio y la abrió, dejando relucir un arma fina, calibre11, cromada y con municiones extra.

- Genial... podré dispararte cuando te portes mal...- puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sí... sí... en cuanto no me mates...-

- Se ve bien...- pronunció entusiasmado mientras, con uno de sus dedos, robaba un poco de cobertura, llevándosela a la boca... cosa que a Matt le agradó ver...- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- esta vez tomó una de la cucharas de allí y quitó un trocito de pastel, para degustarlo.- ¡Esta delicioso!

Una gota de sudor gigante descendía de la frente de Matt, y en sus mejillas se hacía notar un ligero sonrojo por el comentario del rubio, que por supuesto ignorando que lo que se acababa de llevar a la boca, era algo que Matt había hecho, y que al parecer había resultado ser muy bueno.

- Jeje... lo... ¡Lo compré! ¡Sí, eso!- dijo dudoso.

- Pues tiene mi nombre escrito... ¿Lo encargaste?-

- ¡Sí!... ahora pruébalo...- exigió con una sonrisa histérica.

- Bien... pero necesito vodka.- Mello se corrió hacia la cocina... lo único que lograba movilizarlo así era el chocolate. Por otro lado, un nervioso pelirrojo, recordó el desastre masivo que había dejado en la cocina.

- ¡Mello, no!- ya era demasiado tarde... un estupefacto rubio observaba la habitación y el tremendo desorden que había en ella.

- ¡Maaaaatt!-

- Oh no... me golpeará, me golpeará, me hará sufrir, me disparará con el regalo...- Matt prefirió ir con Mello antes de que se enfade más y corra a buscarlo...

Cuando por fin llegó, vio al ojiazul allí, quien rápidamente volteó para mirarlo... por inercia, el ojiverde se llevó las manos a la cabeza... al momento en el que sintió, un par de brazos enroscándose en su cintura y atrayéndolo.

- Matt... lo hiciste tú... ¿verdad?... cachorro idiota...- el abrazo de Mello se intensificó, Matt sólo podía intentar salir de su asombro para reaccionar y contestarle.

- Sí... creo que... tuve que hacerlo...- susurró.

Unos labios ajenos se asomaron a su boca, rozándolo con total delicadeza, mientras pronunciaba en un gemido "Gracias", al mismo tiempo que él entreabriendo sus labios, alojó gustoso ese beso, que se hizo presente solamente para ser profundizado con pasión.

Ese no era un agradecimiento suficiente, lo que restaba por hacer, era dirigirse a la habitación, sin emitir palabras, entre besos y caricias, donde al cerrar la puerta se consumaría el verdadero "Gracias".


End file.
